Bobby
Summary Robert Wilper, or Bobby, is only 7 years old, and still very small for his age. He enjoys hanging out with Fred, and getting into silly adventures. Also he loves cream crackers. Personality Bobby is a happy, excitable younger brother to his siblings Ted and Fred. He does everything Fred does and always listens to him. He is quite simple-minded, sometimes misunderstanding words and phrases, but can be smart and also quite snobbish too. Bobby is always cheerful and bouncy, and really likes cream crackers, always carrying a packet with him wherever he goes. Bobby also has some fears as well. He is afraid of the basement, since in the episode Hide n Seek, after he and Fred realised they were both lost in there and went into a state of panic. Bobby has two sides of a personality. He can be mostly bouncy and fun, but when it comes to him being in a bad mood for whatever reason, he can always turn to being snobbish and slightly rude, such as in The Treasure Hunt. This he may have inherited from Ted's personality when he is in a bad mood, but since this seldom ever happens, Bobby may have just got it from nowhere in particular. When he is in his happy mood, which is most of the time, he is bouncy, fun-loving and jolly, even so a little ignorant to the situations. When he is in this mood, he acts similar to Fred, in a way where he is mostly intent on seeing what will happen next in the adventure rather than stay in the present. Most of the time, Bobby will look up to Ted for an answer, and take any formal orders from him with no argument. Ted is a role-model for him, and Bobby usually tries to copy everything he does, but also tries to act like Fred too. In a way, Bobby is like a combination of his own personality, with Ted's smartness and Fred's bounciness. Appearance Bobby always wears a maroon coloured shirt, such like the rest of his brothers. In the Winter, he wears a maroon jumper, with a maroon woollen hat additionally. During Season 3, he wears dark brown trousers and, presumably, brown lace-up shoes. When he is sleeping he wears maroon striped pyjamas. Probably the most notable thing about Bobby is his short stature. For some reason, even though he is 7, he is extremely small for his size. So small, in fact, that he has to run just to keep up with the walking-pace of anyone else. Bobby is asleep in every photograph of him from when he was younger, and had strands of orange hair. He also had buckteeth like Fred, but less prominent and more rounded. Trivia * He loves cream crackers and always carries a packet around with him, as mentioned in The Mysterious Cleaning Lady. * He is the apparent 'owner' of Bobby's Cream Cracker Club on the series website. * In the episode Court Calamities, it is shown that he now has a bicycle identical to Fred's that he can cycle, however due to his height he can easily not see where he is going and crash. * Bobby has a teddy bear called Mr Bear, who he takes great care of, such as when it was stolen by a cat and he and his brothers went to great lengths in trying to find. * Although being 7, he is well orientated around knowledge. * Bobby owns a clarinet and is able to play it, but his playing is so bad even Fred can't stand it. This is shown in Court Calamities, where Fred actually interrupted Bobby's new song just to stop him playing. * With calculation to the show's current time (2014), Bobby was born in 2007. Category:The Brothers Category:Characters